The Power of Goodbye
by Lily Potter4
Summary: When you can't let go , you never forget ... what Lily and James' death did to different people ...
1. The Power of Goodbye

THE POWER OF GOODBYE

THE POWER OF GOODBYE

  
  


**Your heart is not open, so I must go**

**The spell has been broken, I loved you so**

'There is nothing you can do . Nothing you can do anymore.' I told myself firmly. The room was dark and cold, just like my life at the present time. I slowly slipped back into my dreams, to prevent myself from crying all over again. 

**Freedom comes when you learn to let go**

**Creation comes when you learn to say no**

In my dreams, I thought I was safe from the brutal world my life had become. I thought. A picture passed through my mind. 

**You were my lesson, I had to learn**

**I was you fortress, you had to burn**

A group of friends, all smiling and waving happily for the camera. Carried away by their own cleverness, in love with the world - it had been perfect then. 

**Pain is a warning that something is wrong**

**I pray to God that it won't be long**

They were my best friends - are? Are they or were they? That night of Graduation we had all been so happy - no more strict professors, no more slimy Slytherins. We were off into the world at last, had been offered jobs as Aurors, and had taken them.

**There is nothing left to try**

**There is no place left to hide**

**There is no greater power than the power of goodbye **

The 6 of us were so close, so close we had been more family to each other than our parents were. But what had happened.....?

**Your heart is not open, so I must go**

**The spell has been broken**

**I loved you so**

After Graduation, my best friend got married, I was going out with a the best girl in the world, and my other best friend got engaged. We thought that our lives were too perfect to ruin. And they had been up until then - aside from me being a werewolf. We weren't even worried about Voldermort - much. 

**You were the lesson I had to learn**

**I was your fortress**

But then Voldermort ripped out my heart and shattered it onto the floor. My best friend and his wife were murdered - by my other best friend.

**There is nothing left to lose**

**There is no more heart to bruise**

**There is no greater power than the power of goodbye**

He was thrown into Azkaban after murdering my friend and 12 others. My girlfriend died in a dueling accident, and the murderer's fiancee went into hiding. She just - left. 

**Learn to say goodbye...**

**There is nothing left to try**

**There is no place left to hide**

**There is no greater power than the power of goodbye**

All my friends were dead, or gone. I just pushed myself through the last 2 weeks, trying not to think about it. But I couldn't. There had been a funeral for my best friend and his wife, but I almost couldn't go. I had been asked to say a few words, but all I could say was ' I loved them so much..." before I burst into tears. 

**There is nothing left to try**

**There is no place left to hide**

There is no greater power than the power of goodbye

After the tears, there had been anger. Anger at everything. Why Sirius - Why Lily and James, why Peter, why.......

**Learn to say goodbye....**


	2. That I Live and You are Gone

There's a grief that can't be spoken  
As the pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone  
  
  
"Emilie..."  
"Yes"  
"Get up Emilie! We'll be late!"  
"Late for what?"  
"The Hogwarts 10 year reunion!"  
"I'm not going."  
"Yes, yes you are. And I promised Dumbledore that we would be there early to help."  
  
  
So I had no choice. I had been dreading this day for over almost 9 years now. A Hogwarts without James...or Lily...... or even Sirius, who I wasn't too eager to meet. I didn't know if I could handle it.  
  
  
When I arrived at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but think of Sarah, someone I had avoided thinking of all these years. She was my triplet, along with Matt. She died in a dueling accident in our 5th year. Her boyfriend Remus was inconsolable.  
  
  
Here they talked of revolution  
Here they lit the flame  
Here they talked about tomorrow  
But tomorrow never came  
  
  
"Were going to change the world. All six of us. Change the world....All 6 of us..."  
  
  
Those instant flashbacks hit me often and hit me hard. The 6 of us had our futures all planned out. We were going to be the best 6 aurors in the world. We were going to destroy Voldermort. 2 of us did. We were going to stay together forever. 2 of us are.  
  
  
"Um, Emilie, I really appreciate your help with Sarah. It's been hard"  
"No problem Remus. I needed it too"  
"Well, I was just wondering if you would go to the Christmas Dance with me..."  
"I'd love to Remus. Thanks!"  
  
  
I hoped Remus would be here today. I stepped into the Great Hall, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me.  
  
  
From the table in the corner  
The could see the world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
And I can hear them now  
  
  
"Emilie"  
"Professor Dumbledore! How are you?"  
"As I always am. But how are you?"  
"I'm good" But I was lying.  
His eyebrow arched. He could read me like a book.  
"Okay, Okay. SO I'm not so good. In fact, I'm horrible. I don't want to be here at all. Too many memories. My brother Matt dragged me here."  
The very words he had sung  
"So why did you come?"  
"A promise"  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm?"  
"James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dani and I all agreed to meet here on our 10 year reunion in case we were split up. Now Remus and I are the only ones here, the only one's left...."  
  
  
The very words that he had sung  
became their last communion  
And they now buried him at dawn  
  
  
" Don't worry Dani, we'll be together until we die, when we'll die together. I promise."  
I spoke up. " Well, just in case, we should make a pact"  
"Like what?"  
"No matter how far away we are, no matter what, we meet here for our ten year reunion"  
The six of us all agreed, and made a pact in blood.  
  
  
"I hope Remus shows up"  
"What happened between you 2?"  
"Well, after James and Lily died and Sirius was put away, Remus and I got really depressed, really moody, said stupid things, so I left. I regretted in, believe me, but there was nothing I could do. I was to cowardly. I wish everyone was here. Even Sirius."  
  
  
Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
As the pain goes on and on  
  
  
Phantom faces at the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more  
  
  
"Don't worry Emilie. I wish they were here too. I wish James had let me be the Secret Keeper. I warned James that Sirius could be the spy. But, what is in the past is in the past."  
  
  
Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What you're sacrifice was for  
  
  
"Oh, Em, Someone is here to see you"  
I turned, hoping and praying.  
And there was Remus, my best friend in the world, the person I hadn't seen or talked too for almost 10 years.  
  
  
Empty Chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sit no more  



	3. It's happening all over again

It's happening all over again ...  
  
  
"Who is that ?"  
"Professor R.J. Lupin."  
"How do you know ?"  
Hermione pointed at his battered suitcase , where the words R.J. Lupin were stamped.  
  
Remus was asleep , his head on his shoulder , dreaming peaceful dreams. Almost. It hurt to be back on the Hogwarts Express , it brang back memories he didn't wish existed. But if you forget the bad , you will have to forget the good memories. And memories are all you have left of them. He could hear voices vaguely , but kept on sleeping . Remembering...  
  
"Hi Sirius !"  
"Hi James ! What's up ?"  
"Nothing. My parents were mighty happy to get rid of me though."  
'So were mine. They needed a break."  
"Me too ! Hey ! Who's this ?"  
'This is Remus. Remus , Lupin was it ?"  
The small boy nest to Sirius nodded. The three of them climbed into the compartment , and sat down. They were all chatting about Hogwarts ( Well , James and Sirius were ) , when the door opened , and a small , fat boy walked in. He was pink , and looked out of breath.  
"Can I - uh - I - uh , sit here ?"  
"Sure ..."  
"Th-thanks. My name's Peter. Pettigrew."  
"I'm James , this is Sirius , and that's Remus."  
"Oh - thanks."  
"No problem. Calm down , we don't bite - Hey Remus ? You Ok ?"  
He had just turned incredibly pale.  
"Fine." He managed to choke out.  
James gave him an odd look , and then went back to talking with Sirius.  
"So what house do you want to be in ?"  
'What are the houses ?" Came a new voice.  
They all looked up . There was a girl standing in the doorway , her long red hair cascading down her back , her large green eyes wide and staring , innocently.  
James goggled at her. She was beautiful. Remus glanced amusedly at them , and then stood up.   
"Hi , I'm Remus. Lupin. This is Sirius , that's Peter , and that is James."  
James realized what he was doing , and snapped out of it. He gave her a brief smile , and then turned back to Sirius , blushing tomato coloured.  
"You really shouldn't James. That colour doesn't match you . Truly."  
"Shut up Sirius." He mumbled.  
  
"So Sirius Black is after me."  
"Oh Harry ! That's horrible !"  
"Well , I knew. I heard last night."  
"Well , we get to go to Hogsmead this year ! Fizzing wizzbees ... fudge ! I can't wait to get my hands on some of that Honeydukes candy !"  
"Well , I hear it's the only non muggle settlement."  
"Yeah , that too , but think about it ! Won't it be amazing ?"  
"Spect you'll have to tell me."  
"WHAT ?!"  
"The Dursleys wouldn't sign my form."  
"But surely - McGonagall , somebody -"  
Harry laughed.  
"Not with Sirius Black after me."  
"But Black wouldn't dare attack you with us there !"  
Hermione spoke up .  
'He murdered 13 people with one curse. You don't think he would care that we were there ?"  
  
It's amazing where we end up sometimes. The 7 of us had been on top of the world. Now , 3 were dead , one a convicted murderer , one gone , one - who knew where , and me. The lone werewolf . Back to the place that had so many memories. Memories from a long time ago. Back to Hogwarts. Bits of the converstaion filtered in to my mind . He murdered thirteen people with one curse ... Sirius Black of course.   
  
"So can we watch a movie , Moony ?"  
"Sure ? Which one ?"   
Sirius examined the pile.  
"You seem to have a wide array of muggle disney movies. Fan ?"  
'Well , their happy endings inspire me."  
"What do you mean ?"  
'Well , no ones life actually turn out like that. It's amusing."  
"Our's are like that."  
'Really ? Maybe you haven't worked some things in. Voldemort ? Sarah ? Malfoy ?"  
"Mere trifles."  
"Sarah wasn't a mere trifle."  
"That was a long time ago Re. Let go."  
"I can't..."  
  
Sirius Black. Most notorious murderer. Most infamous prisoner in Azkaban. My former best friend ...  
  
"Well , is this one OK ?"  
"Grease ? It'll do."  
"Why ? What's so bad about it ? You sound disgusted."  
"Nothing . Sandy , proclaiming her love for bitch-boy Danny. You know how much that means to me."  
"Yeah ! Me too !" He wasn't being sarcastic.  
They were wrapped up in the tale , when ...  
"Oh MY GOD ! I have to go !"  
'Why ?"  
"I promised Lily and James I would help get Harry ready for Halloween ! And I still have to check on Petie."  
"Petie ? Well , anyway , see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah ! I'll have the whole stash of Lily and James' candy by then."  
"I'm sure."  
"I will. Any way . See you later !"  
'Bye !"  
  
Well , Sirius , I can't say I was expecting the Front Line of the paper the next day. Sirius Black- Murderer. I nearly fainted in shock. I could hit myself right now. I had agreed to get over it. Told myself that it was in the past , that there was nothing I could do. But it isn't working. It never did.  
  
"Sirius Black ! 3rd marks over all ! Wow ! I would never have expected that !"  
James pretended to faint in shock .   
"Sirius ! You said you never study !"  
"I didn't !"  
"Sure you didn't sure sure."  
"I didn't !"  
'What's so wrong with studying ?"  
"Lily , studying is for Losers."  
"Am I a loser ?"  
"Yes."  
"Excuse me ?!"  
"Just joking. But you are a -"  
"I'm a what , Black ?"  
"Never mind." Seeing the glaring look in his eyes.  
She all of a sudden threw her arms around him , and gave him ahug.  
"Oh , I'm going to miss you so much !"  
  
Oh , those were the days.  
  
"What !?"  
Everything had gone all black.   
"No - "  
"Don't sit here ! I'm here !'  
"Geroff !"  
"No -"  
Then something appeared in the door way. A demementor.  
  
Remus dream's all of a sudden took on a new presence. They swirled in his mind , he was unable to focus on one thing. Something was happening.  
  
"No ! Take Harry and run ! Now"  
  
'You will serve a life sentence in Azakaban"  
  
"Lily and James are dead , Remus. I am so sorry."  
  
"I have to leave ! I'm sorry , but I can't deal with this anymore !"  
  
"You stupid , mangy , retard ! It wasn't your fault ! Get over it ! Get over it , ot I'll , I'll leave. I swear to God I will."  
  
They swirled around in his mind , then all of a sudden , he jerked awake. There was a Dementor standing in the doorway. Harry was on the floor twitching .  
  
"Go . Leave."  
It didn't so anything.  
"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks."  
"Expecto Patronum..." He hissed , and the Dementor turned and glided away.  
He stepped over Harry , and walked out the door , into the hallway.  
  
My God , it's happening all over again...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
